Forever Young
by KougaLover121212
Summary: Ayame and Kouga were best friends when they were young, when Kouga leaves Ayame will await his return, what will happend to them if Kouga returns?
1. The past

Forever Young

By: KougasLover121212

This is my first fan fic yall, and I hope you guys will like it, PLEASE review.

It will really help me be more confident about writing this stuff….yeah…so thanks for reading.

_**Chapter 1: The Past**_

"Hey, Ayame come here" Yelled a boy about 8 years old who had short black hair pulled up in a high pony tail and icy blue eyes. He had pointy ears and he was obviously a wolf demon.

"I'm coming Kouga" A little wolf girl yelled, she had red hair pulled up in two small pony tails on the sides of her head; they looked really quite adorable on her. She had bright green eyes, and she was about the same age as Kouga, although a little bit shorter in height.

The little girl ran to the back yard where there were a whole bunch of flowers, a beautiful fountain, and a swing.

"Hey did you call me?" Ayame tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Yeah" He said with a small smile.

"Here….this is for you" His voice quivered as if he was afraid of giving her the two beautiful purple flowers that he was holding.

"Oh my gosh, that is so pretty, and sweet, and nice of you" Ayame smiled.

"Kouga what's wrong? You look afraid and worried about something" Her smile vanished from her face. 'Is something wrong...?'

He hesitated as he gave her the two flowers because he knew what was yet to come.

"I really like you, and I hope we can stay together forever, this is just a present for you to remember me by."

"What do you mean remember you by?" she asked with threatening to fall out of her eyes when she realized the answer.

"I'm moving away with my family to Tokyo and I don't think I can ever see you again." Kouga looked down at his heartbroken friend.

Before she could say anything he wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shirt and he could feel his own tears begin to fall when she suddenly raised her head up and said. "Why do you have to go" Her voice shaking.

"I don't know my parents wouldn't tell me, they say I'm too young to understand" He answered.

"But what about the promise you made, you promised me that you would marry me when we grow up and that you would always protect me."

She wanted to run away, but she couldn't get out of his tight grasp.

As she continued to struggle, his arms just tightened around her small body, he leaned his head on hers and brushed her hair with his hand, trying to calm down her sobs.

"I promised you, and I will not break my promise! I will come and get you… Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry, it makes me feel guilty inside… It makes me feel like I've made a mistake, I'm so sorry"

He slowly let go of her and took both her hands in his.

She started to calm her sobs as the sun instantly dried her face. She couldn't say a word, she felt like half of her was taken away, a pain that wouldn't stop. She wanted to die at that moment, she knew that he wouldn't be able to come for her, and she knew that she would be desperate for his love for the rest of her life.

"When…are you leaving?" she asked quietly, trying to hold in her crying and not letting it burst out all at once.

"Tomorrow, I couldn't tell you earlier, because if I did we both would have to go through more pain, and I just couldn't bare to tell you sooner. Ayame all I'm trying to say is that…I….I love you and I will never forget you, we will meet again, I promise." He gave her a sad smile.

Ayame smiled weakly realizing what she heard.

"I love you too" She answered from the bottom of her heart.

She placed the two flowers in her hair, one on each pig tail, and she promised herself she would never EVER take them out, as long as her love remained.

_Next Day_

Ayame woke up the next morning and realized that she woke up very late, she knew even though Kouga was gone, she wouldn't get out of her room even if she did wake up early. Saying goodbye again would only bring her more pain. She couldn't take all the pain the first time. So what even gave her the idea that she would take it the second time around?

She lay there in bed thinking about all the times Kouga protected her, watched out for her, and she felt like half of her was missing. Like someone tore out a piece of her heart and never returned it, leaving her heart aching and hurting.

'Will you ever come back to me? What will I do if I never see you again?' She thought sorrowfully.

_**The end of chap.1**_

Well? Did you guys like it? If you did please review.

Hey, it's my first time ya know.

I hope this wasn't as confusing as the first time I posted it. Kage Neko and me (mostly Kage Neko...) edited the first chapter and were going to be fixing up all of the other chapters too. She will also now be my story's editor.

I hope you like it!

Thank you for the reviews I've been getting. You guys are awesome!


	2. I'm too late

**Forever Young**

By: KougaLover121212

I hope you enjoyed the story so far, because now it's continued……….MWWWAAAAAAHHHAAAAA, lol

_**Chapter 2: I'm too late**_

Ayame woke up with the sound of her alarm clock.

"Damn it I really don't feel like getting up" she groaned.

10 years had past since Kouga left to go to Tokyo and he still hadn't come back, and now Ayame's family is also getting ready to move there so Ayame can go to college. She had forgotten about what happened 10 years ago and often wonders who gave her the flowers. Amazingly, they lasted for all those years without withering away.

"Ayame get up we're leaving soon you can't sleep in today we have a long drive!" Her mom yelled.

"Damn it all I don't feel like moving anywhere, I have a life here." Ayame stood up and walked to her closet she picked out tight blue jeans and a tight shirt that said "I see your mouth moving but all I here is blah, blah, blah…" She brushed her hair and threw her hair brush in the suit case full of her clothes, books, and other junk.

After brushing her teeth then she took her CD player off her desk and put on the head-phones. Then she shut her suitcase, put the flowers into her hair, and walked down the stairs.

'Why do I have to move I don't even want to go to college.' She thought miserably 'I have friends here its totally unfair I've been here since I was born and suddenly we have to move to the big city, yeah maybe it'll be cool beating up all the punks on the street, but I'll never trade what I have now for that.'

She got in the car and as her mother and father walked out of the house she could consider this the last time she will see her true home. Her father got in the drivers seat and her mother sat next to him, he started the engine.

"Ayame don't worry you'll get friends in no time, you'll be in a new place. Think of it as an adventure." Her mother smiled softly.

"Leave me alone…." Ayame turned her face to the window and to see kids playing outside their homes, and neighbors watering their plants and………..tears slowly dripped down her eyes as she looked at a little boy and girl playing together on the grass.

She then realized who gave her the flowers, but she couldn't remember his name, all she knew now were the icy blue eyes of that person.

-

"Where are you going?" Yelled a rather handsome guy with a short pony tail, and a purple shirt with black baggy jeans.

"I just remembered something." Another man said getting on his motorcycle; he was wearing a tight brown shirt with a jacket on top of it, with black pants with chains on them.

"Don't worry Miroku, I'll be back tomorrow." The man said.

"Let him go man, I hope he never comes back anyway." Sounded another male voice. As the man came out, he was wearing a red shirt with flames on it that said "Bad Boy" on it, with black Capri pants.

The man strapped on his helmet "Hey Miroku can I borrow another helmet?" he asked, ignoring the wide grin that had spread on his friend's face.

"Why, are getting another passenger?" Miroku asked with a perverted look in his eyes

"Just give me the helmet before I beat you up." He sighed.

Miroku ran to his bike and grabbed the helmet and when he turned around the man was already riding straight at him! When the bike was a foot away, the man grabbed the helmet with one hand while driving an inch past Miroku with the motorcycle.

"You're a Damn show off you Bastard!" Miroku yelled.

They could still hear the man's laughing while driving off into the setting sun. (they're on a parking lot near the college)

'Today Ayame I'm coming to get you and nothing will stop me this time.'

He rode for hours only to find himself in front of a white house with flowers blooming in front of it and the moon was shining in the night sky.

'No one seems to be home hm……. Maybe left to go to………..' his breath froze as he looked at the sight in front of him; he was looking at sign that said "For Sale" in big bold red letters.

The man removed his helmet and swung one leg over onto the ground and left his bike on the street.

"No…….this can't be they moved………….When? Why? I'll never see her again…….I'm… too late." His breath shook as he walked to the door; the cool air blew through his loose hair.

As he opened the door he found the house empty of all furniture.

He slowly crept up the stairs to where Ayame's room used to be, he opened the door only to find her old bed by the window. He sat on it remembering coming to her house and playing with her in that room.

The room smelled of Lavender, the distinct smell that was Ayame. The room was painted black and red.

'I guess she's not a girly girl anymore.' Kouga thought.

He lay on her bed and closed his eyes, he was surrounded by her scent, and he felt like he was in heaven.

He walked out a while later, not being able to think that he couldn't see her again, without looking back he walked out of the house. Now he was too late she moved and he had no idea where she moved to.

He swung one leg over the motorcycle and strapped on his helmet, he rode of not knowing what to do or say, all he could do was to hope to meet her again one day.

-

That was my second chapter! Yay! Hope you liked it, tell me what you think by reviewing.

And all of yall must thank Kage Neko for correcting my terrible grammer and spelling errors. Lol

Well, Review please!


	3. Friends

_**Forever Young**_

KougasLover121212

_**Chapter 3:Friends**_

**Important announcement:  
**This is a rewrite, and I promise that this time it'll be much better. Some stuff in the story itself will change, and there will be more detail, more life, and its going to be better in all. I want to thank all the people who reviewed, even though they knew it was bad. Thank you so much. This will be better.

The person who edits my story is Kage Neko, and she also has a story of her own. I would like you guys to read it too. Please send her some Thank You's because without her my story would really be nothing but one mistake after another…well thank you!

**  
**Ayame was sitting in the back of the Toyota that her parents had. Her back was against one of the windows with her legs folded up on the seat, in laying position. She looked into the window in front of her wondering what it would be like…In Tokyo. Leaving her small, sweet town was sad, but she always wanted to go to the big city, ...her wish was coming true.

Her eyes were slowly closing as if the trees along the path where hypnotizing her. She felt her head move down to her shoulder as her long bangs draped across her eyes. All she could hear is the sound of the car moving swiftly across the rock road. She was now in a deep sleep.

She woke to the sound of a women's voice. Her eyes slowly opened as she could see the blurry image of two brown eyes, and red short hair. It was her mother looking closely at her. She could tell it was day time because of the blinding light that her mom was no longer blocking.

"Hi, mom." Ayame said pushing herself off from the seat with her elbows.

"We're here Ayame; this is where you're going to be visiting us on your vacations." Ayame's mom said smiling.

Ayame sat up and threw her CD player, hairbrush, and some magazines into a red backpack. She leaned down and got out of the mini van. Her stomach had started to hurt because she hadn't eaten anything for hours, and she was starving.

She looked around to see a small shrine surrounded by many trees and in front of it stood a small gate. The shrine itself was fairly big and was made of wood, it had one big window at the bottom and two small ones on the top right. There where two other windows on the other side.

"Come on Ayame, come in here." Her mother called out to her.

Ayame slid the door open and locked it right away. She took off her shoes on the stone floor of the entrance and began to walk into the house. She was stunned by the beauty and the size of the house from the inside.

She walked into a huge living room that had a carpet with a beautiful design of flowers on it, sitting a couple feet from the TV was a big sofa, some paintings where hung in the walls that had all types of flowers and Japanese designs on them. There where two smaller sofas on each side of the big one, and the room was bright thanks to the huge open door.

That door was leading to the balcony that came out into a beautiful, but deep forest.

'I love this house, but unfortunately I'm going to be leaving to Tokyo tomorrow and I wont be back here till Christmas' Ayame thought in disappointment.

She walked up the stairs to find a guest room, it wasn't much, just a plain empty room, but it was about as big as a living room. She looked in every room, some smaller then others until she found the perfect one.

A room with a big window looking out into the forest, the sun was shining right through the closed shades. It was a medium sized room with big lamp on the ceiling in the middle of it. A closet was at the left end of the room, Ayame walked to it and found it being the biggest closet she had ever seen 'No wonder.' She thought.

"Ayame, where are you sweetie?" She heard her mother call out.

Ayame stepped out of the room and saw her mom. "Mom, can I have this room?" Ayame asked pointing inside the room.

"Well don't you want a bigger one?" her mother questioned, coming into the room looking around the room.

"I don't like big rooms." Ayame said.

"Well, then of course you can have that one." Ayame's mom said smiling.

"All of our stuff is already here, you will have your bed in here in a moment and then we will go to dinner. You won't be unpacking your stuff today, your father will do it after you leave alright?" Ayame's mom asked.

"But, what if I don't want my room the way that father does?" Ayame exclaimed

"Just tell me tonight where you want everything to go and I'll tell your father to put it the way you want, I would have let you do it yourself but you're leaving tomorrow." Ayame's mom pointed out.

While a bunch of men where walking in and out of the house carrying tons of boxes, chairs, and tables; My mother and I were sitting outside on the porch admiring the beauty and my father was getting ready to pay the movers.. Ayame was almost collapsing from the hunger.

The men finally finished and they went to dinner, Ayame was filling up on everything the restaurant had to offer and finally was feeling better.

They drove back home talking about being responsible in college and not going out to party every weekend, Ayame nodded and said ok every time.

"We're serious, Ayame, if you want to have a good education, a good life then you need to make something of yourself, and that time is now."

Her mothers tone was very serious Ayame could feel goose bumps running up her back for a moment.

"I understand mother." Ayame said trying to sound just as serious, it didn't work well. The rest of the drive was silent. It was slowly getting dark and the orange sun was slowly starting to hide behind the purple clouds that surrounded it.

When they got to their new home, they walked into the house and turned on the cold air, there were still a couple more months of really hot weather.

Ayame walked into her room to see that her bed was standing against the left wall and a suitcase with all her clothes in it. She took the suitcase and put it on the bed, starting to take out some clothes, she hung her shirts on some of the hangers she found in the closet and she put all her jeans and skirts on the shelf in the closet. Her bras, thongs, panties, and socks would all have to be placed in different bags until her mom bought her some drawers to put them in.

Ayame found her PJs and decided that she was too tired to unpack anything else. She slipped out of the dirty jeans and the old navy camie that she was wearing all day, and put on her long PJ pants that had "Innocent girls get the bad boys" all over it and a small white tee shirt that came right on top of her belly button.

She walked out of room walking to her parents room that was right across from hers. "Mom, where is my toothbrush?" Ayame asked looking around, seeing nothing but a bed too.

"I have it in that red bag right there." Ayame's mom pointed to the far end of the room.

Ayame walked over to the bag and opened it up to find, boxes of facial cream, new toothpaste, and 3 toothbrushes each in an individual bag.

"Thanks mom, and good night." Ayame said coming to her mother and kissing her gently on the cheek, the same to her father.

"Good night, sweetie." Ayame's mom said with a pleasant smile.

Ayame walked to the bathroom and on the way there she grabbed her hair brush out of her red backpack and the toothpaste that she took with her on the long trip.

She came to the bathroom to brush her teeth, after she did that, she let down the two long, and red shining pig tails she had on each side of her head that were beginning to annoy her. As she lets her hair down she could feel her head get more relaxed, she began to brush each section of her hair, first the sides then in the back slowly looking in the mirror. She put the brush down and turned off the light in the bathroom, walking out.

She was now, back in her small room and as she came in she turned in the light still nothing but a bed, she took the suitcase off the bed and put it in the closet. She came to her window and closed the shades and walking back to the light to turn it off.

She laid in bed, thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow, and everything that happened so far.

All she could hear was the sound of crickets under her window, and the cars that were driving by from time to time. Her eye lids where getting heavier as she lay there, she couldn't find anything else to think about…her thoughts where empty except for a pair of light blue eyes.

She woke up to the sound of an alarm clock, her hand came up to push the off button but the alarm clock was no where to be found 'Is this a dream?' Ayame thought, she opened her eyes and looked to see where the sound was coming from, she slowly looked down and saw it on the floor.

"Oh great, I don't have a table so they put it on the floor." Ayame said sarcastically.

She stood up from the bed, walked to the bathroom, turned on the light and grabbed a hair band. She wrapped the red band around her long hair. She brushed her teeth and stared at her reflection in the mirror . She shook her head and took the band from her hair. She would let her hair stay down for the first day of her college year.

She walked back to her room already thinking about what to wear. She walked to the closet and stood in front of it.

She grabbed a tight green shirt that had the words "attitude" on it, and threw it on the bed. Then she picked out a pair of tight jeans that followed her every curve. She took out a pair of red panties and a black bra.

After she was dressed she grabbed all the clothes out of the closet thinking 'Why did I get them out in the first place?' she sighed…'I'm an idiot.'

She threw the clothes into the suitcase followed by her toothbrush, hair brush, shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, and a brand new bottle of toothpaste.

She came to the kitchen with the suitcase and looked at her parents who where standing there talking to each other.

"Good morning honey." Ayame's mom greeted her with a kiss.

"Would you like some breakfast?" her mom asked.

"Yeah. Thanks mom." Ayame said smiling at her mother.

"After you eat breakfast we will need to get going…you have a big day ahead of you." Her father said smiling.

"-We, cant -I- just take the car myself?" Ayame pleaded.

Her parents looked at each other "Are you sure you don't want us to drive you over there?" Her mom asked.

"Seriously, for my first college year, only middle school parents do that…" Ayame said looking at her mother with an annoyed smile.

"Alright, I guess you can." Ayame's mom sighed but kept on a cheery facade.

After Ayame had her breakfast she said her good-byes to her parents with a lot of kissing and hugging and crying.

She took the keys and got in to the car, she waved to her parents as she drove away to Tokyo, which was about an hour and a half away.

After a long drive to Tokyo she finally got there. Crowded streets, full restaurants, groups of teens on the streets, posters and large buildings everywhere.

Ayame drove her way to the college that seemed to be over flowing with people. She had to sit in the car for about 15 minutes before the long line into the schools parking started moving.

She found a spot remembering her number on the parking space and walking put with her suitcase. She looked around at the millions of other students, some in groups ,some walking to the building.

She looked up at the huge building and said to herself "Yep, my first college year." She smiled at herself thinking no more grades to bring home to sign and no more worry about studying. This year was hers.

She walked into the building and after another annoying line of chatting people she got her room key, she looked at it and on the key in small print it said "654." Her room number.

She looked around at the doors closest to the entrance and said to herself "100s…great I will have to take the elevator." She said looking at the probably 50 people at the 5 elevator doors.

She ran into the quickest one and saw the person press 5 just the floor she needed. She smiled and looked around at all the students, some where not even from Tokyo. One boy looked small and skinny with huge glasses on and pants pulled up to high, shirt tucked in. One girl was putting on to much makeup as she looked into her little mirror flipping her hair. 'God…… I hate those types, they put on to much pink shit on their eyes and have no idea how ugly they look.' Ayame thought to herself looking away.

Finally the elevator came to a stop and everyone walked out, Ayame slowly made her way close to one of the doors and looked at the number… 526, she looked down the row 528…530…532. She looked to the opposite side of the hallway, 580. She walked to the elevator again and before any one else can she pushed the 6 button.

She came out and looked at the numbers "582." She looked at the other side of the elevator and walked over there. "570…568…566…564…found it" she said smiling at the door.

She knocked on it and heard a female voice say "I'll get it" Ayame held on to her jacket and suitcase making sure she didn't forget anything any where.

She heard the door knob turn and the door swung open. As the door opened she saw a girl with raven hair and sapphire blue eyes. She had a tight blue tank top with a pair of black short shorts, and blue eyeshadow.

She smiled sweetly and said "Hello, come in."

Ayame smiled and came into the dorm taking all the stuff with her. "Hi." She said.

There was another girl on the bed reading a magazine and she was now looking down from it. She had her hair up in a high pony tail. She was wearing a black T-shirt with red flowers on it and jeans. Her eyes had red eyeshadow.

"Hey, I'm Sango and that's Kagome." The girl said jumping off the upper bunk of the bed.

"Hi, I'm Ayame nice to meet you." Ayame said smiling at both the girls.

ooo

That was it…I hope you guys liked it. I hope you thought it was better then the other one. More detailed. Please review, thank you so much. All the other chapters are also gonna be more detailed. Unless you don't like this one.

Well thanks!

Also a message from **Kage Neko**:

Hey, I hope you like this story cause I had a whole bunch of crap to correct. Lol. Well anyway, if any of you have stories that need an editor, I'm up for it. I have a story of my own, but I have major writers block, and I need encouragement! lol, I hope you'll review this story, both KougasLover121212 and me work hard to make it as good as it can be for the readers.

Thank you-


	4. I Met You

_**Forever young**_

By: kougasGrl121212

**Chapter 4: I Met You**

Did you guys like the last remade chapter? Well I want to thank all of you for the reviews I've been getting. You guys rock. I hope that you guys will like this chapter, I'm sorry it took such a long time, I got tons of homework and math, yeah, well anyway all the reviews really got my spirit up, so thank you so much!

"Hi, I'm Ayame." Ayame said to the two new room mates.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Kagome asked smiling at Ayame while sitting down on the bottom bunk bed.

"Nice to meet you to." Ayame said smiling and looking around the empty room with nothing but a chair, two bunk beds, and a small table in between each bunk in the end of the room.

Ayame dragged her suitcase over to the left bunk bed and throw it on the bottom bunk with great difficulty as she sighed and looked at the top bunk. "I want the top one, do any of you already have a claim on it?" Ayame asked.

"Nope," Sango said. "I have the top one here and Kagome has the bottom one." Sango said looking down at Kagome who was reading a magazine not listening to the conversation.

"OK, thanks." Ayame said opening her suitcase that revealed a bunch of bags crumpled close to each other and a toothbrush on top of them all.

Ayame took out a huge bag from under the pile and pulled out brand new jeans and a small tee- shirt, panties and a black bra.

She looked over at the door that was to the left of her bunk and walked toward it 'I think that's the bathroom.' Ayame thought to herself slowly opening the door.

'It is…' she thought walking into a bathroom with a bath tub on the right and a sink on the left, she came to the mirror and opened one of the cabinets, there where two hair brushes, red eye shadow, toothpaste, and a bunch of nail polish.

As she locked the door behind her all she could hear was silent breathing and turning of pages.

She slipped out of the dirty clothes throwing them on the floor one by one as she slipped into her brand new jeans and the tee.

Ayame picked up the dirty clothes from the floor and looked at herself in the mirror for one last time to make sure that nothing was showing as she unlocked the door.

She walked out holding the clothes against her chest. "Where are the dry cleaners?" She asked looking from Sango to Kagome

"I don't think you want to go there now…" Sango said.

"I think you should do that tomorrow." Kagome said finally looking up from the magazine.

"So…what are we going to do today?" Ayame asked looking over at the clock. '5:15, it's pretty early.'

"We're probably going to the opening assembly tomorrow and well, today we can just stay home or start our new college year with a club." Kagome said smiling.

"I think we should take a look around this place maybe find a snack to eat, and maybe even meet some guys." Sango said winking at both of them.

"I'd go with Sango's idea, I really can't wait to go clubbing but after all we will have more then enough chances to do that later." Ayame admitted.

"Alright, we'll get dressed and go check this place out." Kagome said standing up from the bed and putting the magazine down on the table.

"It was so totally useless changing into this right now…I could have just changed ones." Ayame said.

"Yeah…" Kagome said laughing slightly.

"Well, we'll never know who we will meet so we have to look good." Kagome said, picking up her suitcase and throwing it on her bed. As she opened it, she started taking out all her bags looking at what's inside.

"Kagome, for you looking bad is impossible…you could be wearing a damn igloo and you will look good in it." Sango said rolling her eyes at Kagome.

"Right, and as if I would ever wear an igloo, I don't look good in every thing, its you who looks good in everything, and you're so athletic any size would fit you." Kagome pointed out.

They looked over at Ayame who was nowhere to be seen.

All they could hear from Ayame was her hysterical laughter, "While you guys where fighting over who looked better all the time, I was in here hogging the shower so none of you can look good before me."

"That doesn't make scene." Sango laughed.

"It does to me." Ayame said in a hyper- happy voice behind the door.

It got totally silent as the girls picked out clothes and start putting on makeup, all you could hear was the water turning on and then off.

"I'm ready, how do I look?" Ayame asked walking out of the bathroom smiling at her friends.

She was wearing a jean skirt that outlined her body and a small, green camie that was hardly covering the belt that was around Ayame's waist. Her hair was down and slightly wet.

"Wow…it's great, you look really hot Ayame." Sango answered.

"Yeah you do...where did you get that camie?" Kagome asked.

Both Sango and Ayame looked at each other slightly giggling. "What did I say…?" Kagome said rolling her eyes and walking into the bathroom.

Ayame looked over at Sango who was wearing black jeans with a red short sleeve shirt that said "I'm a bad girl, and only guys can calm me down." Both the shirt and the jeans came perfectly around her fit body. Her hair was up in a high pony tail that trailed down her back.

"You look awesome Sango." Ayame admitted.

"Thanks." Sango said blushing.

"I thought you where the bad girl here, why are you blushing? I'm no guy…" Ayame joked.

Sango started laughing as Kagome came out of the bathroom and when to the bunk beds where they were sitting.

She was wearing a white skirt with an orange tee shirt that came up to her belly button and both where tight around her body. (Of course, it all has to be tight…)

While Kagome and Sango put on their make-up, Ayame walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a small tub of lip gloss from the front pocket, she put some on and put the tub on the table by her bed.

Kagome looked over at Ayame. "You don't where eye shadow or anything?" Kagome asked. Ayame smiled, "No I really don't like make-up that much unless it's a really huge event, I don't know, it's just me." She said.

"I don't put on a lot of it at all either." Kagome said.

"Well, now that we all look hot and sexy we can go for an hour stroll around this school…" Sango said walking out of the bathroom with hot, red, eye shadow and lip gloss.

"We girls have to look good wherever we go!" Kagome said with a dreamy look in here eyes.

"OK, let's go." Ayame exclaimed.

"Who's going to take the keys? Cause we will probably stay together and we only need one pair of keys."Kagome looked from Sango to Ayame.

"Are you sure that we wont split up?" Sango asked.

"If we do then you can come find me." Kagome smiled and took the keys of the table putting them in her purse as she grabbed it on the way out.

They walked out of the door, after Kagome locked it and went straight to the elevators, because they knew that the café's and all the other fun stuff was down stairs.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them during the short ride on the elevator and the long walk to the main hall. All they where busy listening to where their own foot steps.

"This reminds me of our high school cafeteria, kids all over the place, food, loud talking…" Sango said as they walked into a huge eating and talking area, sort of place.

"Wow, I can already see some hot guys and I think I'm going to go chat with them, are you guys going to be ok?" Kagome asked looking around to look at a totally sexy guy that had white hair and really adorable puppy ears. He was wearing a red shirt and black baggy jeans.

"Yeah, we're" Sango was cut of by a weird feeling on her right hand.

She turned around to see who was rubbing her hand "Miroku! stop you pervert, get your hands off of me!" Sango yelled.

"But, I haven't seen you in so long…you look ever better and, ooh, sexier…" He said looking down at her boobs.

"Pervert!" A loud smack was heard throughout the whole stadium and Miroku's cheek was not looking to good.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Ayame said laughing at the pissed of Sango and the pervert who was now trying to calm Sango down.

"OK, if you guys want to go back to the dorm just find me, ok? Kagome asked looking at both, Sango and Ayame.

"We'll try…" Ayame said "Yeah, ok." She said looking at the huge crowd of chatting and eating people.

Before Ayame realized it she was all alone in the huge crowd. Kagome was somewhere flirting and Sango got "carried away" by Miroku and she didn't want to know where. She looked around to find one of them but didn't see them, she was alone.

The chatter and the moving chairs was ringing in her ears, even though she enjoyed the sound she wanted to talk to someone just like everyone else seems to be doing, instead of standing there looking like a freak.

Suddenly she felt a strong hand come around her eyes and waist, she couldn't move it away, she could feel herself being drugged somewhere as she tried to scream the hand quickly moved down to her mouth and covered it, "If you try to scream or run away I'll hurt you and I really don't want to do that." Said a male voice chuckling.

Ayame could hear gasps coming from every side of her.

Ayame kept quit and the noise was now fading away he was making her walk right in front of him so she couldn't hit him or run cause he had his hand gripped tightly around her waist almost pressing the air out of her lungs.

She felt herself walking into a dark room or dorm and as she walked she felt that his grip was loosening, he turned her towards him and began to make her walk backwards and after a couple of steps back she could feel the cold wall against her back.

She quickly opened her eyes but could not see anything, as the room was dark, she started to run but the guy's body was surrounding her, his arms where on both sides of her. She felt his hands move from her waist to her thigh, rubbing it slowly. She gasped when she could feel his head drop down to her shoulder and his breath touched her neck like a sudden bullet.

She could feel his fast heart beating through his clothes as he pushed himself onto her, his legs where now bending against hers. She was trapped against the wall and him.

"Stop that you basterd!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She didn't get an answer as she could feel his hands running across her breasts and slowly coming under her shirt to feel her nipples. She tried to push him of her but his body was too heavy.

She felt him grabbing both her shoulders and pushing her onto a near by hard surface. 'Is this a class room!' She gasped as she could feel his warm body on top of her and his breath was nearing her neck and soon, her mouth.

'Oh no! I'm done for' Ayame screamed in her head trying to push him of.

Suddenly Ayame heard a door blast open and a light from the hall; she turned towards the light to see what it was. It was a man, tall and slim his face was in shadow thanks to all the darkness in the room and the brightness outside of it.

The man started walking towards them and as he was right beside them he grabbed the guy by the arm pushing him of Ayame onto the floor. He picked him up from the floor by his shirt and threw his fist right into the guy's nose, letting go of him.

The guy panted as he fell to the floor and held on to his nose, which was now dripping with blood.

"Come on!" The man yelled and grabbed Ayame's hand and ran out of the door leaving the injured rapist in the dark room.

As they started to run out of the room she herd foot steps fallow them running also, she looked back and it was that guy, he had a hood on him but you could see a long orange braid coming out of the hood.

"You're not getting away!" He yelled behind them.

"Run!" The guy said pushing Ayame away from him.

She ran down the hall but could still see everything that was happening.

The man through a fist into the hooded guy's stomach knocking him to the wall. The hooded guy quickly stands back up and throws his fist right into the guys stomach, he clutched his stomach with his arms still standing, blood was flowing out of his mouth.

Ayame gasped wanting to come help him but as she started nearing him she heard his voice yell out at her "don't come any closer!" he yelled out coughing out more blood.

The hooded man chuckled and slowly walked passed the guy and closer to Ayame, she walked farther and farther away as she looked behind his hood and the guy was right behind him.

She got the message and moved very slowly as she saw the guys hand rise and in a fast strike he hit the hooded guy on the back of his neck knocking him down and unconscious.

They both smiled and started to run to another hallway and as they where running, Ayame could hear the voices of all the people in the other dorms and the cafeteria coming closer.

In the middle of the hallway they where panting for air as they stopped the man turned around to look at her and she could see what he looked like.

He had light blue eyes that stabbed you in the back like vicious knifes, and his hair was black and long pulled back in a high pony tail as his bangs hung over his forehead, his lip was still bleeding.

"So, do you want to go back to your dorm...or what?" He asked licking the blood away from his lip.

She was stunned by his looks, he had the most gorgeous face she had ever seen, but she had a feeling that she had seen him somewhere before and just couldn't tell where "Are you alright?" She asked looking at him with worried eyes.

"I'm fine." He said looking away.

She could feel his eyes moving to look at her face and down her body, she straitened her back and tried to look as skinny as possible, she refused to look him in the face as she started blushing.

Mans POV

She had long orange stunning hair that came down her lower back and beautiful forest green eyes and as he lowered his gaze he was hypnotized, her breasts looked perfectly rounded on top of her small waist that led to long slim legs. 'Oh man she is so sexy…Oh god, what am I thinking snap out of it!'

He snapped back looking around pretending to look for someone.

Both POV 

'Was he just admiring my body?' she asked herself trying not to look at him.

'He is so gorgeous though, I can't not look at him' she thought, thinking up all kinds of romantic fantasies.

"Y…Yeah I want to get back to my dorm." Ayame said trying to sound as no normal and calm.

"Ok, tell me which one it is and I'll take you there." He said, licking his lips again trying to keep from bleeding.

"It's 654." She said.

He started walking towards the way of the 600 numbers.

"Thank you…so much for what you did back there." Ayame said remembering what almost happened to her the thought itself gave her the shivers, she was almost raped, almost had sex against her will, she wanted to throw her arms around the guy just for once, to show how thankful she was, but it would be to forward.

"Don't mention it…" He said looking into space.

"Do you know who that was that did that, I didn't see the guys face but he must really like you." He said locking at Ayame from the side of his eye.

"No, I…I don't know who it was." Ayame said shaking from the thought of that man as she walked.

"Are you OK?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine." Ayame said lying to him and refusing to look back at him; she was scared, she didn't know who did that to her and his still out there probably seeking revenge.

He looked at the doors and they where nearing her dorm as she remembered that Kagome had the key and she was still probably in the cafeteria.

Ayame now stood in front of the door and knocked on it, no one answered.

"Don't you have a key?" He asked raising an eye braw.

"No…my friend has it, I went with three of my friends and we decided that we only needed one key." Ayame lowered her head in shame.

"I guess you where wrong then." He said looking around for something.

"What..." Ayame looked at what he was looking at but didn't see anything special.

"What time is it?" He asked looking at her.

"I don't know…" She said in an obvious voice.

"Fine, come with me." He said grabbing her wrist viciously and leading her to an elevator.

"Where are we going?" She asked trying to catch up to him without tripping.

"To my dorm." He said slowing down.

"Why? I could just go back to the hall, find my friend and ask her for a key." Ayame bellowed.

"Look, it's kind of dark already and everyone is down there right now cause it's the first day so trying to find one person would take a while, be thankful that I was walking by that room and was nice enough to save you, believe me, if I wasn't in a good mood I wouldn't have cared for your sorry ass." He said, still walking, his voice was low and as calm as ever she could just listen to that voice all day.

"Here we are." He said standing in front of an ordinary dorm taking out a key from his pocket and opening the door.

Ayame stepped in and looked around, a typical boy's dorm, on the right where AC/DC posters and some weird pictures of video game characters and on the left was an empty wall. Both beds had dark blue bed spreads on them and none of the beds where made. A PS2 was laying on the little table between both beds and some chips where thrown all over the left, bottom bunk bed.

"My room mate, Hachi, his a slob don't mind all that stuff." He said looking at the chips.

"What now?" Ayame asked still looking around.

"We have an extra bunk if you want to go to bed, if not, better for me I guess…" He smirked

Ayame looked at him with a 'you're-so-mean' look. "I really don't want to stay with someone I don't know either…" Ayame said.

"OK, then we're on the same page…" He said walking to the door and opening it and looking at Ayame.

"Fine, I'll go then." Ayame said walking out of the door not taking one last look at him.

He closed the door and waited for about 10 seconds and opened it again.

Ayame was still there she was staring at him with sorrow in her eyes. "Um, I didn't even get your name….and, I… I was wondering what it was," Ayame said with a shaky voice.

He smirked "You can come in, I guess." He said opening the door.

"No, I mean I don't want to be "bothering" you." Ayame said.

He took her hand and led her in the dorm and sat her down on the bed across from his. "I was just kidding, I wasn't going to leave you to another rapist, and in other words you're very hot." He said smirking.

"I'm Kouga by the way." He said putting out his hand to shake hers.

"What…" Ayame said with her eyes widening

"I said my name was Kouga, what yours?" He asked looking at her with a raised eye braw.

"A…Ay…Ayame." She said not being able to talk 'I know where I've seen him before, it's him, it's the one that left me, and never came back.' Ayame said to herself.

She saw his eyes go wide with surprise as well. Not even the breath of any of them could be heard, an uncomfortable silence fell across the room.

I'm so sorry for the delay! I was all like, full of homework and math and it really sucks. Well I wanted to thank everyone so much for all the reviews it really got me going with my story again.

You guys rock, thank you!

Until next chapter!


	5. Important Announcment

**FOREVER YOUNG**

By: Kougaslover121212

_**Chapter 5: important announcement **_

I hope you liked the last chapter it took a while, but this time I took a very long time correcting it and making sure it was perfect, sorry if there are any mistakes. Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting and thank you so much for telling me the truth, I mean, if you didn't tell me the truth about the story it would really suck, so thanks, and keep speaking your mind, unless I'm really bad at this…then tell me and I'll work on it. Anyway I'm having trouble deciding what to do and I need you guys to choose which path the story will take, so here are the choices.

Ayame runs away from Kouga (but she falls in love with him later.)

Ayame stays with him in his dorm after the rape and she is so happy to see him that she believes him. (happily ever after with some twists, and lemon later.)

Ayame becomes friends with him but promises to do nothing more. (Accidentally breaks her promise.)

Please help me decide which one you would want most to happen in the story.

Thank you.


End file.
